Kylie Harrington
|alias= |DOB=November 20 |DOD= |affiliation=Guardians |family=Mitchell Harrington (father; deceased) Cassandra Harrington (mother) |status=Alive |actor= |movie= |book= |identity = Secret|marital status = Dating|Gender = Female|Eyes = Blue|Hair = Brown|occupation = Vigilante|Height = 5'2"|Weight = 123.46 lbs. (56 kg)|age = 25|Clearance = |comic = |aligment = Good|boo = Hawknest Trident City, New Jersey|alignment = Good}}Kylie Harrington, born into a rich crime family is a socialite in Trident City. Her career is inspired by a personal vendetta against organized crime, responsible for killing her family. At first, her ruthless methods and willingness to kill made her an outcast from the heroic community, but in time she learned to temper her methods and became accepted by her peers. Biography Early Life Kylie Irene Harrington was born November 20 in Trident City. As a teenager Kylie grew up to become an excellent student and a star gymnast, never so much as missing a single day at school. Becoming Felidae Personality Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition:' Felidae, as a tremendously skilled acrobat and vigilante, is in peak physical condition (almost on Blue Hawk's level) and from frequent intense workouts (in the Hawknest) and her numerous vigilante escapades, with her abilities being heightened to the peak of human potential. **'Peak Human Strength:' Felidae undergoes extremely intense exercises to strengthen the maximum number of muscles beyond the limits of human potential and vastly increase her endurance. **'Peak Human Speed and Agility:' Felidae is superbly nimble and agile, having trained in acrobatics from birth, and later learning under Blue Hawk's tutelage to effectively utilize her natural agility in combat. **'Peak Human Stamina:' Felidae is immensely endurant, superior in that regard to the finest Olympian athlete, able to exert herself at her peak capacity for several days without tiring or slowing down. Also, Felidae can recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to her training and indominable will. *'Expert combatant:' Felidae was well trained in armed and hand-to-hand combat under Blue Hawk's guidance, which made her extremely skilled in martial arts, enough to serve alongside Blue Hawk. *'Expert Marksman:' Felidae is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. *'Stealth:' Felidae like her mentor Blue Hawk, is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Gifted Intellect:' Felidae possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Felidae's brilliant intellect extends itself to her tactical, deceptive, combat, exploitative networking, and business skills. However, Felidae is notably not quite as intelligent as Jaden Taylor. **'Expert Social Intuit:' Felidae, as Kylie Harrington, has a high degree of social confidence, allowing her to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get her point across with a calmness, eloquence, and charisma. **'Expert Businessman:' Kylie Harrington is a genius businessman (though not quite on par with oligarch Jaden Taylor). **'Expert Networker:' Felidae, as an influential businessman, experienced vigilante, and interrogator, superbly uses a dense network of professional and social contacts to further both his business and superhero ambitions. *'Expert Driver:' Felidae is a highly skilled driver, able to successfully pursue her enemies through the streets of Trident City on her motorcycle. *'Multilingualism:' Kylie, apart from her native English, also speaks fluent Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Italian, and various other languages. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities': Kylie's greatest weakness is that she is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or superhuman powers, therefore making her quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents.She however, usually compensates for this quite well with her tremendous combat skills and weaponry. *'Subtle Psychological Manipulation:' Despite her brilliant intellect, Kylie can ultimately still be outsmarted and manipulated herself. |-| Equipment= *'Felidae's suit:' Felidae's highly durable Kevlar weave protective suit and combat armor, used to compensate for his lack of invulnerability. It is invulnerable to knives, and small caliber bullets and is also fireproof. The suit's mask also digitally alters Felidae’s voice, making it unrecognizable to those that know her as Kylie Harrington. The mask, neck, and boots are able to effortlessly deflect small arms rounds and blades, though the rest of the suit seems to be somewhat more vulnerable. Even so, it is not enough to truly harm or even slow down the wearer. **Felidae's Gauntlets:' Felidae utilizes a pair of wrist-mounted mechanical devices used to project flechettes. *'Flechettes:' Felidae carries on mission these miniature projectiles stored on her gauntlets, which are the equivalent of throwing knives, to disarm people. *'Motorcycle:' Felidae occasionally uses a motorcycle for long-distance transportation. *'Glock 26:' Felidae's sidearm of choice. *' :' Felidae uses a pair of expandable batons to fight. They are able to combine into a bo-staff. *' :' A modified crossbow that shoots arrows instead of bolts. It fires at a rate of 400 f/s (272.73 mph) and can cut through solid concrete. *'Trick Arrows:' Felidae has used custom-designed arrows such as incendiary arrows that explode on contact. On occasions, she has also been known to use arrows embedded with recording and listening devices. *'Claws:' Two sets of retractable Claws embedded in gauntlets. Serving as both utility and primary weapon of Felidae during combat. The claws are exceptionally strong and razor sharp. They can be used to scale buildings. *'Respirator mask:' Felidae's small mask that allows her to successfully breathe in locations with limited oxygen *'Hacking Device:''' A device carried on her belt, that resembles the belt's pouches. USB and TRS connector cables and a USB port are included (Felidae plugs this device into the servers, thus managing to tap into the mainframes and extract files). Relationships Family *Mitchell Harrington † - father *Cassandra Harrington - mother Allies *Guardians **Jaden Taylor/Blue Hawk - teammate, leader, and boyfriend **Gladiator - teammate and close friend **Lucius Knight/Sonic Flare - teammate and close friend **Grayson Dailey/Sage - teammate and close friend **Kris t'uh-fer/Emerald Wonder - teammate and close friend Enemies Trivia Category:Humans Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5'2" Category:Weight 123 lbs Category:Alive Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Americans Category:Socialites Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Secret Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Guardians Member Category:Trident Residents